


Thoughtful Gestures

by dexterr



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexterr/pseuds/dexterr
Summary: Penelope has had a stressful week, so Schneider decides to surprise her with a relaxing night in.





	Thoughtful Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written. Feedback would be great :-)

It was a Friday night and the kids had just come home from school when Schneider handed Lydia some money and asked her to keep herself and the kids out of the house for awhile.

“Pen and I haven’t had any time alone and she’s been stressed. You guys go have a good time. I know exactly what Pen needs to feel better.” Schneider told Lydia. 

“Okay, have fun!” Lydia said with a smirk while ushering the kids out the door. 

As soon as the kids left he started to get the apartment ready. He filled the couch with pillows and blankets, laid out Penelope’s pajamas, and called their favorite Chinese take out place. 

By the time Penelope got home, he had changed into his favorite pajamas and had the Chinese food on a plate.

She walked in the door to find the lights dimmed, the couch full of pillows and blankets, her favorite DVDs spread out on the coffee table, and Chinese food waiting for her. Schneider came out of the kitchen with the plates, gave her a quick kiss, and said, “You go get changed into your PJs, babe. I have a great evening planned for us.”

“Where are the kids and my mom?” Penelope asked.

“It’s all taken care of boo.” Schneider says, tapping her nose for emphasis. “Your mom took the kids out for the evening so we could have the apartment to ourselves.”

“Have I ever mentioned that I love you, and you’re wonderful?” 

“Yes, I love you too. Now go get changed then we can eat and watch whatever movie you want.”

She walked into their room and found her favorite pajamas and fuzzy slippers sitting on the bed. She got changed and joined him for all her favorite Chinese foods. Usually she lets him pick the movie because he has such broad and interesting taste, but tonight he insists she pick. She looked through the DVDs and picked Legally Blonde, one that they both enjoyed. 

After they finished eating, Schneider ended up laying down on the couch with his head in Penelope’s lap. Surprisingly for someone who spends so much time getting his hair perfect, he loves when Penelope plays with it. They stayed like that on the couch for awhile and watched the movie. It had started to get toward the end of the movie when Schneider noticed Penelope’s eyes getting heavy. He sat up so Penelope could rest her head against him. She fell asleep and shortly after that he fell asleep too. 

Lydia, Elena, and Alex came home to find Schneider and Penelope asleep on the couch with the Legally Blonde menu playing on repeat. Lydia sent the kids off to bed and went to wake up Schneider. She doesn’t know what he was dreaming about, but as she woke him he mumbled something about a moose. Schneider woke up to find Lydia standing in front of him looking quite pleased. 

“What time is it?” He asked her, still half asleep.

“It is late. I already sent the kids to bed. You two should go to bed too, but I didn’t want to wake up Lupita. She wakes up enough in the middle of the night.”

“I wasn’t planning on waking her,” Schneider reassured Lydia as he turned and picked up Penelope. “Have a nice night,” he told Lydia after kissing her on the cheek.

He walked back to their bedroom with Penelope in his arms. He laid her down on the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She sighed and smiled. He laid down behind her, wrapped his arms around her and they both went to sleep.


End file.
